1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a headrest for use in an automotive seat, and in particular to an arrangement for mounting a cantilever-like headrest on a seat back of the seat.
2. Description of Prior Art
FIGS. 1 and 2 show an example of conventional cantilever-like headrest (HR) mounted on a seat back (SB) of a seat such as an automotive seat.
While this sort of headrest is on a new fashionable trend for adding an aesthetic impression to the seat, there have been some objections on the users' part as to the design balance of such particular cantilever-like headrest in relation to the seat back.
This originates from an optical illusion. Namely, in the eyes of a person, the cantilever-like headrest is viewed as if its free end was inclined downwardly closer to the horizontal line of top edge of seat back from its other opposite end which is supported by a headrest stay (at P). As a result, the headrest per se is viewed as being inclined, giving an imbalance appearance relative to the seat back. Further, the illusion arises in the position of headrest relative to the seat back. That is, due to the disposition of stay (P) laterally of seat cushion, in the eyes of person, the headrest is seen as if it was dislocated from the center of headrest or located at a point closer to the side of seat back where there is no such headrest stay (P).
Specifically, by referring to FIG. 2, there is illustrated an ordinary arrangement of headrest (HR) upon the seat back (SB). Both headrest (HR) and seat back (SB) are formed in an ordinary manner, which means that the former generally represents a rectangular shape and so does the latter. Naturally, the headrest (HR) is disposed, via one headrest stay (P), such that the central vertical thereof is aligned with that of seat back (SB) along the vertical line (T1) as shown. Thus, the headrest (HR) is situated centrally of the seat back (SB) and a distance (H) therefrom by means of the stay (P) to constitute a cantilever-like headrest arrangement, with the headrest (HR) extending horizontally in a direction orthogonal to the central, vertical line (T1) and with the lower edge (b) of headrest (HR) laying in parallel with the upper edge (a) of seat back (SB).
However, as viewed from FIG. 2, the presence of stay (P) on the right-side portion of seat back (SB) causes an imbalance point at the other right-side portion of same seat back in terms of headrest location relative to the seat back (SB). Optically, both headrest (HR) and seat back (SB) extends their respective areas in a symmetrical fashion relative to the center (T1), hence presenting a stability in the eyes of a person who looks at them only. On the other hand, when looking at such symmetrically stable structure in conjunction with the right-side stay (P), it is inevitable that a non-stability or an imbalance should be felt at the left side of seat back (SB) in the person's eyes. This is mainly because there is no symmetrical arrangement as to the stay (P), providing thus an asymmetric contrast to the symmetrical design, and causing a distortion spot therebetween in the eyes. Because of that optical illusion, the eyes and associated nervous system in a person who looks at this headrest arrangement should instinctly intend to see a support at the left-side free end of headrest (HR) but actually sees it the way as if it was inclined towards the seat back (SB) from the right-side end. Additionally, for the same reason, the headrest (HR) is viewed as being dislocated at a point closer to the left-side end of seat back (SB). Those optical illusions, although explained from the plan view, are particularly enhanced as viewed in perspective, namely, in the three-dimensional state, in FIG. 1.